In Front Of You
by Purple Dolphin1969
Summary: You can not see what’s in front of you with out hope. Written for the 10 prompts community at LJ


bTitle:/b In Front Of You

bAuthor:/b Purple Dolphin

bFandom:/b Stargate SG-1

bPrompt:/b Hope

bCharacter/Pairing:/b Sam/Cam

bRating:/b PG

bWord Count:/b 809

bSummary:/b You can not see what's in front of you with out hope.

bAuthors Notes/Disclaimer:/b I did not harm a beta, all mistakes are my own and I will proudly own them but, I don't own Stargate, it really is too bad too. I just take them out and play with them for awhile.

Sam had lost all hope in ever finding that person to spend the rest of her life with; she thought she had it with Pete. But that didn't work out in the end because she was holding out hope that her commanding officer was the one.

When that finally did happen after he left the SGC, she could not have been happier. That was until about three months later when she thought she would surprise him with a visit only to end up being the one surprised to find Kerry Johnson at his house. She left feeling all hope was lost at ever being happy.

She carried on though; she went back to the SGC and threw herself into her work. She never noticed any of the men around her; she was tired of hoping for something that never was going to be.

Cam knew from the moment he met her that she would be his someday, he never gave up on that hope. All the times they had ran into each other over the years his hope never died. When he got the posting at the SGC he couldn't have been happier, finally he was going to get what he had hoped for.

Over a year of working together Cam finally walked into Sam's lab one day and asked. "Would you like to go out Saturday?" Sam glanced up from what she was working on to look at him, "You mean on a date?"

Cam smiled at her, "Yeah like on a date." Sam shook her head, "You know the regs as well as I do."

"Screw them, I don't care. I just want to take you out for your birthday." Sam glanced at the calendar, holy Hanna where did the time go, Saturday was her birthday. Sam played with the idea in her mind, she would love to go out even if it was just to pretend for a while. It would be nice to have a date. "Yes I'll go out with you." Cam winked at her as he said "Pick you up at six."

She asked Cam all week where they were going, he wouldn't tell her. All he would say was to dress causal, now standing in front of the mirror she wondered if she was dressed too causal.

Cam wondered if this was a good first date, he hoped that it would lead to many more with her. He rang her door bell at six, when the door opened she took his breath away. She wore jeans that hugged in all the right places, and a top that showed just enough to leave something to the imagination.

On a whim he had picked up some flowers for her, she set them on the entry table and took his arm that he offered to her. Once in the car she asked, "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope, it's a surprise." They talked about work and family, Cam's parents were coming out to visit him next week while Sam was going to visit her brother Mark and the kids.

Cam pulled up in front of his house, getting out he said, "Doesn't look like much, but I know the chef and he can whip up some pretty good dishes." Sam smiled as they walked in to the house. Sitting at his table he started serving, it was months ago while off world that her and Daniel got to talking about foods they loved when they were growing up, Sam told him that while her mom was alive every year on her birthday she made homemade pizza. She had missed that after her mom was killed, no one made it the same and the tradition went out the window like all the others did.

Sam was surprised when Cam carried a deep dish pizza out of the kitchen to the table; she had never said it was deep dish. When he severed it she was amazed to find it was just like what her mom made, "How did you know?" she asked. "It's a secret."

After supper he led Sam out to the back deck, lights were strung up and he turned on the radio, "May I have this dance?" he asked.

After quite a few dances they went back in the house, sitting at the table each with a cup of coffee he said to her, "Never give up hope Sam, you never know what you want may be right in front of you."

Sam hoped that he was right as she got up and walked over to him, sitting on his lap she kissed him.

She saw now that in giving up all hope, she would never see what was right in front of her, if she had had hope, this last almost year would not have been wasted.


End file.
